Heroic Monk
WHITE (4-6) |risk_level = WAW |image2 = HeroicMonkDetailsWorkFavor.png |emotional_boxes = 22 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |norm_mood = 7 - 14 |good_mood = 15 - 22 |qliphoth_counter = 3 |breach = yes |help = yes}} "However, if enough sarira to make everyone watch in awe come out from you, your name will be sung through generations." -Heroic Monk's Entry Heroic Monk (D-01-110) is an Abnormality in the form of a tall buddhist monk wearing a chinese hat. He holds a tall staff in his hands and wears large rosary beads on his neck, with a bag on his back. Ability Its ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. The Qliphoth Counter decreases by the next ways: *Decrease by 1 each time 10 employees (including Clerks) in the facility die, except employees killed by Execution Bullets. * Decrease by 1 in a medium chance when getting a Normal Result. * Decrease by 1 when getting a Bad Result. * Its Qliphoth Counter will deplete instantly when Yin is in the hallway of its containment room. Additionally, after performing Insight work with Heroic Monk, it will heal some SP of the employee. When the Qliphoth Counter is depleted, the monk will change its appearance and breach containment. It has moderately high HP at 1200 and average Movement Speed. It will crawl around the hallways, attacking nearby employees. It will perform a swipe attack which deals Red Damage. It will also perform a charged attack where it will build up power in place for a while, and then charge forward across the area it is in, with its mouth open. The next target that it impact will receive a heavy amount of 250 Red Damage and then stop. It will also stop upon reaching the end of the room. It will remain breaching until suppressed or the day ends. Origin A Buddhist monk, travelling to spread his wisdom, visited a town to see the cremation of another beloved monk. However, he and the rest of the townspeople were confused by the lack of sarira (crystals formed in the ashes) produced by the body, as he was a noble and generous man. When returning, the monk came across an old man, who began questioning him if he was truly worthy of reaching Nirvana when he died. He directed him to the pagodas near the town and vanished without a trace, the monk left self-conscious and pondering. When the monk awoke that night, he went on a walk and found himself at the pagodas, where he presumably ate the sarira of the monks the temple was built for. He became a monster with a shattered bead and terrorized the town, eating any boxes of sarira left out unattended. It is unknown how the Heroic Monk came to the facility, although it's likely they found him near the said town. Details The Abnormality responds to the four works in order of best to worst, varying with the next works: Insight, Attachment, Repression, and Instinct Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Abnormality's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-14 will cause it to feel Normal, and 15-22 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( White 4 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (22) and their emotional states and their Qliphoth Counter. Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 '''(Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Mental health of the employee who conducted insight work on it was healed." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased for every 10 employees dead in the facility. However, it did not recognize the death of employees who were disposed of as execution bullets." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased by medium chance when the work result was normal." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when the work result was bad." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "Qliphoth Counter reached 0 when O-05-102 passed by Heroic Monk’s containment unit." '''Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3). This include its defenses when breaching: Red: Weak (1.2)- White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Weak (1.5) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Amita'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Amita'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Amita |Damage = Red 3-4 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 70 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 3 Fortitude Level 3 |Description = "A cane used by monks when they go outside their temple. It is used to measure the depth of a body of water or drive animals or insects away. The rings attached to the cane means the middle way and Six Paramitas. You can become Buddha by washing away anguish and delusions in your heart. I wanted to believe." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Amita |RED = 0.5 Endured |WHITE = 1.3 Weak |BLACK = 0.7 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Prudence Level 2 Temperance Level 2 |Description = "An old and ragged cloth of a monk that shows his dedication. This plain and simple cloth with patches is a sign of the monk’s practice of asceticism. You can smell old dirt and fire if you put your nose close enough." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +10, SP -4 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer '나준(Na Joon)' In (Redacted) century, a monk named (Redacted) from (Redacted) area walked the path of Buddhist, seeking the true enlightenment. He was on his way home country to spread his philosophy when he heard about an old monk being cremated in the town nearby. He decided to go and see it, but a man stopped him. “Sir, there’s a rumor about an evil spirit lingering in that town!” “Evil spirits are naturally born from people’s heart. How can I miss a cremation of a great old monk because of a rumor?” He answered, " * "People from all around the town were gathered in the ceremony. They were gazing at the standing corpse of the old monk and chanting the name of Avalokitasvara. “Avalokitasvara!” “Avalokitasvara!” “Avalokitasvara!” The chant was coming out of more of desperation for something they are yearning for, rather than commemoration. The fire started cracking as it was fed with kindling. The sound of wooden percussion echoed, and the chanting got louder and louder. Soon, the crowd started buzzing with nervousness. “…Something is not right.” People were massively disappointed by the amount of sarira. There were barely two spoons of them. Dumbfounded people soon turned into an angry crowd. “It does not make any sense that such a great monk had only this little sarira.” “He did not practice enough asceticism!” “He must have not done enough good deeds.” The monk was also baffled. He was not familiar with such obsession with sarira at the cremation, and he himself was expecting the amount of sarira that such a great monk deserves." * "He talked to a man behind him in the crowd. “How can they be so upset in such a scared ceremony?” “Poor and hungry commoners yearn for miracles to save them. By your looks, I assume that you are also on the path of Buddhist. This event must have worried you.”, A very old man in the crowd answered instead. “Sarira forms when a monk betters his body and spirit, and finally reaches nirvana. It is a natural process and not to be artificially wanted. How do you call it a miracle?”, The monk answered in a slightly disturbed tone. Then the old man burst out of laughter. “The cremated monk here is well known for his good deeds. He shared his food to the hungry and clothes to those who are cold. However, as they say, it seems he couldn’t reach the true nirvana as only 2 spoons of sarira came out. He ended up being a poor monk who couldn’t achieve nirvana even though he was respected and known as a benevolent living saint. Do you think you will be any different?” “I…have proudly practiced…” “A monk from temple (Redacted) has earned more than 300 spoons of sarira. Colorful lights sparkled across the sky as the crowd paid devout prayers and the sarira were round as bead. The emperor himself ordered to build four temples in his name.” The monk couldn’t say anything. “…..But, the creation of sarira is a natural process….” “It is well known that Buddha had enough sarira to fill a grand palace when he was cremated. Someday, your body will fail and eventually lead you to the eternal heaven. Someday, people will be there for your cremation just like this.” “.....................” “If nothing is harvested from your remains, you will be a sinner of the three worlds and your path will reach nowhere. However, if enough sarira to make everyone watch in awe come out from you, your name will be sung through generations. The emperor will be awestruck and build a huge temple in your name, and the people will chant looking at the pagoda of that temple. “.....................” “This mere old man is telling you this because I can see you becoming a greatest monk. A few hours of walk from here, there is a mound called (Redacted). Go up there, and you will see several old pagodas. Inside them are boxes of sarira of long-forgotten great monks. They will return to soil if nothing happens to them. But, if you consume them, perhaps you will let out more sarira than Buddha himself…” Then the monk realized that this old man has suspicious looks and did not sound like his age. He tried to look at the old man’s face, but he was nowhere to be found in an instant. The monk concluded it as a devil’s play and tried to forget. But the old man’s voice lingered in his ears even when he tried to sleep." * "The monk couldn’t sleep. He decided to take a walk in the night. However, he found himself around the pagodas that the old man mentioned. They were supposed to be a few hours of walk away from his bed. For a long time, only a chant saying “Buddha Mantra” echoed around the pagodas." * " In the night, a weird sound can be heard around the pagodas and statues in (Redacted) area. It is said that the source of this sound is a demonic creature that has long arms, claws, and unnaturally big mouth. Some say this creature has a shattered bead, but it is not confirmed yet. After this creature appears, people found that offered sarira boxes are forcefully opened and the content inside them are gone. Furthermore, the monks staying in this providence must not sleep alone, should carry a talisman that repels demonic spirits. This tale has lead to the tradition of chanting these lines when cremation takes 亦僧子乎 (Yeoseungzaho) 亦僧子乎 (Yeoseungzaho) 今汝不必僧 (Keumyeobupilseung) 魔羅汝不極樂往生 (Marayeobugukrakwangsang) This chant translates into this Are you a monk? Are you a monk? You are no longer a monk A demon shall never reach heaven.” It is told to the monks who have not realized that they have become a demon." Flavour Text * "Employee gazes at Heroic Monk, which is sitting peacefully in meditation." * "Heroic Monk never stops to practice, looking far into the serenity and yearning to take back the way in its living years." * "The anguish of which Heroic Monk couldn’t take control fills the containment unit." * "Heroic Monk is desperately holding shattered pieces of bead in its hands." * "What is this that I cannot gain through leaving and leaving through gaining." Trivia * This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer '나준(Na Joon) * The Breaching form resembles a Preta, a spirit from Buddhist mythology, who was once a greedy, callous, jealous person in a previous life. They are constantly hungry, but cannot eat due to their circumstances, and their appetite can never be satiated due to this. They represent their former mental state, a large belly, reprsenting their immense appetite (or desire for more), but having small mouths or throats, representing their inability to feed their appetites. They also suffer from immoderate heat and cold, where the moon burns them in the summertime, and the sun freezes them in the winter. Gallery HeroicMonkContainment.png|Heroic Monk's containment HeroicMonkTransformation.png|Transforming to breach HeroicMonkBreaching.png|Breaching HeroicMonkAttack.png|Attacking HeroicMonkCharging.png|Channeling its power HeroicMonkRoar.png|About to charge HeroicMonkCharge.png|Charging foward HeroicMonkChargeImpact.png|When successfully attacking with its charge ability HeroicMonkDefeated.png|Defeated HeroicMonkDetailsUnlocked.png|Heroic Monk Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Humanoid Category:Abnormalities from backers